


Commissioned Art for black flies on the windowsill

by crystalrainwing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrainwing/pseuds/crystalrainwing
Summary: commissioned art drawn by emett-sidecast on tumblr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Commissioned Art for black flies on the windowsill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millcrs (remoose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [black flies on the windowsill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667933) by [millcrs (remoose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoose/pseuds/millcrs). 



> hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

i love this fic So much and i wanted to get some art for it gkashkgsgkhs

it's by emett-sidecast on tumblr go follow them bc beautiful art <3

if you've read the whole fic u will see this is a very specific scene from chapter 14 :3 

slight variation:


End file.
